stampylongnosefandomcom-20200215-history
Stampy's House
Stampy's House (also known as Stampy's Lovely Home) is the name given to one of the oldest and biggest buildings in Stampy's Lovely World. It is the home of Stampy, and he begins each video with a ritual of panning out to his balcony; he sometimes uses his balcony, before being greeted by his Minecraft helpers. He also goes to the Love Garden on every episode and giving a shout out to the people who had made cool stuff. This is often things like fan arts, cakes, re-builds and other such things. Home Page Appearance The exterior of the house is mostly made out of oak wood planks and sandstone; however, its rooms are designed differently, to match the theme of each. There is also a fountain at the front which functions in two ways: one is just only normal during the day, and the water is shaped like carpet during the night. It is made out of the same materials as well. Also at the front is Gregory's grave with an oak tree to mark with it, and a wishing well beside the entrance which he used in 1 episode to grant a wish. That episode was Mitten's Wish. History Before the big, massive house - when Stampy started playing Minecraft - his first shelter is located inside a mountain (near his current house, seen in his balcony). His next house is located far from the main area of Stampy's Lovely World, which he never went to since created and has been rarely shown in later videos. Not long after the first house was built, he started building another house which would then be his current state of residence. His first ever house was made out of wood and . Rooms and areas These are all the rooms and areas within the house to be exact: Bedrooms There are currently 5 bedrooms. *Stampy's Bedroom - This is the place where Stampy begins almost every video. **Room of No Requirement - A vacant space above his bedroom where Lee Bear used to sleep. It is accessed through the 2x2 painting inside his bedroom. *Hilda and Henry's Room - This is the place where Henry and Hilda live. It was formerly Crimson Azoth's, then IBallisticSquid's, then AmyLee33's before it became the current room. *Guest Room - This is the room where guests can sleep. It is located on the upper floor of the middle building. *Fred's Room - Fred's current state of residence located above the Crafting Room. It used to be a minecart station before its transformation. *Fizzy Elephant's Room - Fizzy Elephant's current state of residence located at the Music Tower. Storeroom The Storeroom is where almost all of the materials are stored. It is used to be against the walls, but he renovated it and had a waterfall on the middle and a lower level where unused blocks are stored. He also has a dirt and cobblestone room which is below. Nether Portal Room This room features a designed area with a Nether Portal. This room can be accessed from the falling water of the Storage Room. A grave for Chicken is located at the beginning the pathway. The Nether Portal is surrounded by Lava, which Stampy has never fallen into. Secret Base The secret base is located under the lake where Stampy builds cool gadgets for use and to keep safe and prepare for a fight against Hit the Target. It is where Stampy built his contraptions, including the Time Machine, Cloning Machine, and the most recent and most often used, the Teleporter. Crafting Room The Crafting Room is the place where Stampy can craft and smelt items. Love Garden The Love Garden is the shoutout area and a way for Stampy to communicate with his fans around the world. The Love Garden has two floors: above-ground and underground as the above-ground one is full. Brewing Room The Brewing Room is the place where Stampy can brew potions. It is one of the places in his house to have a glass roof. It used to be a little balcony but he re-purposed into a brewing room. Enchanting Room This is the place where Stampy can enchant things. This room can be accessed by going through a painting from one of the walls of the Brewing Room. Bathroom This is the place where you take a bath, wash or toilet. Living Room This is the place where they can watch television. It is directly connected to the kitchen. Kitchen This is the place where they can cook food and eat. It is directly connected to the living room. Inspiration Room This is the place where some Minecraft blocks and things are seen. It is also used as a study area. He doesn't really use it though. Library This is the place where Stampy can read books whilst reading. When Stampy opens a secret lever, it reveals a secret vault where valuable things are the tool room. Swimming Pool This is the place where Stampy can have a little swim and have a wet-time. It has a little jacuzzi in one of the corners. Stampy's Clubhouse This is place where they hold parties and have fun. A grave for Guilty Bark is located in this room in one of the corners. Stampy builds a Christmas Tree and dining table here for his Christmas Specials. Farms There are different types of farms around his house with different things in. *Farm - Almost all of the farming plants are used here to plant nether wart, sugar cane, cactus, wheat, beetroot, pumpkin, watermelon, carrot and potato. *Farm Factory - A larger farm located beside the original which functions the same thing, but all of the crops are automatically collected and sent to the player. It also grows cocoa beans and chorus plants. *Chicken Coop - The place where Stampy can get eggs from chickens. It is located inside a chicken coop and the eggs are automatically collected to the chest in the middle below it by a hopper. *Tree Farm - The place where Stampy can get oak wood and saplings. It uses an efficient water transport system that once transported one of his dogs. *Mushroom Farm - The Mushroom Farm is made out of grass block and dirt. *Animal Farm - The place where animals are kept to piggy wigs (pigs), woolys (sheep) and moo moos (cows). Originally just three animal pens for the animals, it is now an animal paradise with a luxurious barn with hay bale 'beds' and a garden at the front. *XP Farm - The place where Stampy can get loot from Googlies. It has a complicated but useful system to collect loot in a mob trap, and includes a dark player-made stronghold where googlies spawn. It is considered by Stampy to be the worst building around his house. *Slime Farm - The place where Stampy can get slimeballs. It is located deep underground, as it is a recommended level to spawn slimes. A grave for Porky is located here. *Wheat Farm - The place where Stampy can get wheat. It is a room inside the house, and for the wheat to be collected at the same time, blocks are placed above the glowstone to make the room dark. *Water Farm - The unlimited water sources. *Lava Room - The place where lava can be taken. A grave for Snowy in the butt of the hole * Dog House This is the place where all of the Dogs are kept the safest. Dog Graves *Gregory - Main Door *Snowy - Lava Room *Guilty Bark - Stampy's Clubhouse *Porky - Slime Farm *Stampygoodnose - Lake Path Former Rooms *Minecart Track - He has a minecart track in the past where it connects one part of the house to another. This proved that it was "pointless" since it was no longer used, and he also said that "running is faster" (all said in the TU19 video). It was removed on Episode 147 where Stampy built the Bathroom while the other station was converted into a room now owned by the friendly enderman, Fred. *Balcony - A rooftop balcony was made above the Storeroom to have a good view of his world. Since he also no longer uses it, he converted it into a Brewing Room. *Music Room - This room is nothing but a jukebox along with a chest of some CD's. It was converted into Fizzy Elephant's home. *Squid's Room - This was the permanent room for iBallisticSquid to sleep in. It was destroyed by Hit the Target and his Laser Ship, and has been sealed off since. Trivia *An old version of the house was recreated for TU19 of Minecraft. *Stampy's house got set on fire by hit the target in Episode 338: Hot Spot. Stampy put out the fire, and fixed the damage. *Stampy's house in Minecraft: Story Mode Season 2 it's flammable to spread his bedroom, main room, store room, brewing room, enchanting room, fred's room, entrance room, hallway room, wheat farm room, water room, living room, kitchen, bathroom, swimming pool, library, club house, club house wing, dog house, inspiration room, study room, secret base and dining base. Category:Stampy's Lovely World Locations Category:Locations Category:Houses Category:Stampylonghead